<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digimon: X-Revolution by Super_Half_Saiyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619301">Digimon: X-Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Half_Saiyan/pseuds/Super_Half_Saiyan'>Super_Half_Saiyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digimon X-Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digital Monsters X-Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, will add more tags later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Half_Saiyan/pseuds/Super_Half_Saiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am Dorumon, a prototype Digimon created by Yggdrasil and I am also Alphamon, the true leader of the Royal Knights. This is where the second chapter of my life begins."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphamon/Omegamon | Omnimon, WarGreymon X/MetalGarurumon X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digimon X-Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>It has been three years since that day the New World was almost got destroyed by Yggdrasil. Now, everything is peaceful for once in the hectic life of all the Digimon that were present for that event. Well, as peaceful as you can get when some Digimon still scorn those like me and bandits running around, causing trouble. Thankfully, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon took up the task of dealing with them. I would myself, but I have Tokomon to look after. Their friends, Wizardmon, Mummymon and Silphymon, created a town in the Forest Area, not far from my home in the Desert Area.</p><p>Besides keeping the peace in check, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon adopted an abandoned Chibomon. It's great seeing the two finally get their wish of having a happy family.</p><p>I haven't seen Magnamon around, which is good. Although it does worry me a bit. Usually, the ones that flee and stay quiet are the most deadly from what I had gathered.</p><p>I haven't seen Dukemon and Omegamon since that day either and I'm worried about them. I usually try to keep my thoughts away from them but I can't help it.</p><p>Tokomon and I are still living at the temple of course. It was pretty secluded and not many wonder around the desert, save for the desert dwelling Digimon. Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon and their son does come and visit from time to time to check up on us though.</p><p>I have a feeling though that this peace won't last for much longer. It usually never does, but I'm ready for whatever that comes our way.</p><p>I am Dorumon, a prototype Digimon created by Yggdrasil and I am also Alphamon, the true leader of the Royal Knights. This is where the second chapter of my life begins.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tokomon X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Desert Area, New World<br/>
</em>
    <em>Early Morning</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I was settled against my usual spot against the wall, enjoying a dreamless sleep, something that was scarce now more than ever. Usually, I had bad dreams about my past and about the Yggdrasil incident. Most of the time, I had accidentally wakened my son and I always hated when I did that. I wish I didn't but nothing works to ease these nightmares, so we just have to bear through it for now. Maybe in the future, these nightmares will finally stop once and for all.</p><p>"Mon..." I heard a voice chirp through the darkness of my sleep before I started to vaguely feel something pushing on my head. "Mon, come on, wake up!"</p><p>My eyes opened groggily and my eye was met with a smiling but impatient face of Tokomon. He was looking at me with his big, round and innocent brown eyes that always held the usual bubbly look in them. I knew exactly why he was excited and I can't blame him. It's been a while since we last visit WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and their adopted son, who's now a DemiVeemon. He and Tokomon had became fast friends, Tokomon even took on the 'older brother' roll for the little guy.</p><p>I yawned as I stood, stretching before I shook my fur out, getting rid of the grains of sand. Then, I looked down at Tokomon with a small smile. "Ready to go?"</p><p>"Yes!" He chirped, jumping excitedly on his stubby little legs. I let out a chuckle and made my way out of the temple, only pausing to sniff the air. Once I didn't scent anything out of the norm, I walked down the stairs with Tokomon behind me and we got to the makeshift path that cut through the desert and went into the forest zone. It was created via merchants coming and going, even if that's only once in a great while. Usually, these traveling merchants are like me, Tokomon and countless others.</p><p>"Mon?" I heard Tokomon speak up, making me let out a hum to let him know that I was listening. "When I Digivolve...are we...still gonna be together?"</p><p>I paused, blinking at the unexpected question before looking down at Tokomon, who was staring up at me and waiting for my answer. I leaned down so my head was closer to the smaller Digimon's level, my bat-like wings twitching slightly. "Tokomon, that's all up to you. If you want to stay with me after, you may. If you don't that's alright too. I will always respect your decision."</p><p>"What...what about when I Digivolve further...?"</p><p>"That would be up to you too." I leaned closer and nuzzled him gently. "If you want to stay with me forever, no matter what form you end up in, that's fine by me."</p><p>I made sure to give him a little lick before straightening up and nudging him forward with my tail. "Let's go before we're late."</p><p>"Okay!" Tokomon chirped before he took off and I quickly followed after him.</p><p>We made it to the forest area and was heading towards the waterfall that the two other Digimon called home. They had the option of moving and settling down in one of the towns and/or settlements that was popping up all over the place. They didn't want to and wanted to stay at the waterfall. I could understand that as they were use to the secluded nature of their home.</p><p>We continued on our way until my ear twitched at the sound of rushing water and the crashing of the waterfall. "Almost there."</p><p>Tokomon renewed his running, making me run as well and soon enough, the waterfall came into view- as well as two tall figures, one of which was holding a blue and white in-training Digimon.</p><p>"Toko!" squealed the small Digimon as it jumped out of his parent's arm and came rushing at Tokomon. The two jumped at each other and crashed, both laughing as they began to roll around on the ground, making me chuckle.</p><p>"Dorumon, glad you and Tokomon could make it." MetalGarurumon stated cheerfully as he and WarGreymon came over to me.</p><p>"Not like I had anywhere else to go." I scratched myself behind the ear with my back claws before shaking slightly. "How have you two been?"</p><p>"We've been fine." WarGreymon answered. "The three of us visit our friends in towns from time to fine. You should come with us next time we do. It could do both you and Tokomon some good."</p><p>"Thanks for the offer, I'll make sure to extend it to Tokomon when I have the chance."</p><p>WarGreymon simply nodded in response and we got distracted by Tokomon and DemiVeemon was no chasing each other, going along the river banks. MetalGarurumon quickly followed after the two, making sure that they don't get into too much trouble.</p><p>"Dorumon..."</p><p>"Hm?" I looked up at him, head tilted to the side.</p><p>"Have you heard any world of Omegamon or Dukemon?"</p><p>He frowned and shook my head. "No...nothing. I haven't from them since three years ago after we defeated Yggdrassil. I think they are still trying to track down Magnamon."</p><p>"Perhaps, I wouldn't be surprised."</p><p>"I know that they can take care of themselves but...I still worry for them. No doubt Magnamon consider them traitors and no doubt he would hold back against them..."</p><p>"They are strong. You don't need to worry too much about them." WarGreymon did his best to reassure me. I just gave him a greatful look before I noticed Tokomon, DemiVeemon and MetalGarurumon was running towards us once more, though I could see Tokomon was seemingly struggling to hold something in.</p><p>"Mon! Mon!" he chirped before skidding in front of me, his body shaking.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked.</p><p>"Watch!"</p><p>"Alright, I'm watching."</p><p>Data begin to fly off of him, swirling around him until he had disappeared for a split second. Then, the data reconfigured and now, standing before me was a dragon-type Digimon. He was standing on two legs and was a light blueish green color- though it was more on the blue side. His lower jaw, neck and chest was white color and on his chest was a red stone. He had a large, yellow X on his forehead and wing-like appendages on his arms. The tip of his tail was red and the horns on the back of his head were red- almost to the point of going white as they radiated heat.</p><p>"To...komon?" I blinked as I stared at the slightly smaller Digimon.</p><p>"I evolved!" he whooped, his voice only slightly deeper but still higher than my own voice. "And it's Dracomon now, Mon."</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course, Dracomon. Congratulations on evolving."</p><p>"He wanted to wait to evolve until he got back to you so he could show you." MetalGarurumon explained, making me nod and I nuzzled Dracomon and he nuzzled back, giggling.</p><p>"Cool!" squeaked DemiVeemon. "Am I gonna evolve into something that cool? I can't wait!"</p><p>DemiVeemon's world made everyone laugh and WarGreymon just scooped up the small Digimon before starting to tickle the kid. This caused DemiVeemon let out peels of laughter as he tried to get out of his father's hold, doing his best to push the offending fingers away.</p><p>Above us, we didn't take note that we had a visitor who was floating high up in the clouds. A white and red cape fluttered behind a white and black body as blue eyes took in the celebration below. The visitor didn't move for a moment before turning around and flying off, leaving us to our devices.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>